simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Albina von Roth
Ostrzeżenie Prosiłam Cię o poprawę zachowania, Ty to jednak zignorowałaś. Teraz Cię ostrzegam - popraw się i przestań się rządzić i wywyższać, albo mogą Cię czekać nieprzyjemności. Primum: nie było Mieszkańcy Riverview, tylko Mieszkańcy Riveriew, czyli z błędem. Secundo: Twój artykuł? Nie, to jest WOLNA encyklopedia, i KAŻDY MOŻE JĄ EDYTOWAĆ I ZMIENIAĆ ARTYKUŁY, o ile to nie są wandalizmy. (Piszę dużymi, to może w końcu do Ciebie dotrze). Tertio: Jak już, to możesz pyskować i wymyślać głupoty o własności artykułu (BTW ja mogę stwierdzić, że Simspedia jest moja i zabronić Ci edytować - Ty to właśnie robisz - jakbyś się poczuła?), to for God's sake - nie pisz takich głupot do ADMINISTRATORÓW!!! Ja Cię ostrzegałam, a Ty wciąż swoje. Więc z całym szacunkiem, ale dam Ci teraz małą lekcję szacunku wobec adminów i INNYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW (bo ich też masz szanować). Dzięki Dzięki, że dałaś znać o tej ręce, czy jak jej tam. Boję się wiedzieć, co by było, gdyby pozostała dłużej niezbanowana. =Blog= Niestety, nie mogę zbyt bardzo grzebać w Twoim blogu, ale odzyskałam kod źródłowy i przekopiowałam do Twojego brudnopisu. Skopiuj go i zastąp nim ten w Twoim wpisie (w trybie źródłowym, oczywiście). =Jak myślicie?= Kogo bardziej przypomina- Ślązaka czy Bawarczyka? thumb|left|400px|Kogo bardziej przypomina- Ślązaka czy Bawarczyka? Co to jest Sim-przemysłowiec? Sorry, że nie napisałam tego w kometnarzu na twoin blogu. Wyskoczyło mi ,,NIE MOŻESZ DODAĆ KOMENTARZA DO TEGO ARTYKUŁU'. '''Wracając, napisałas post na blogu ,,Jak stworzyć Sima-przemysłowca". Powiedz Napisz co to jest. Ps. Wklej zdjęcie. Kkaass Nieżyjący Simowie Nie, to nie jest głupie zachowanie. Sama ustalałam z Sandy97 jeśli chodzi o kategorie. Wprowadzamy te krótsze, a poza tym jest jedna kategoria jeśli chodzi o tematykę (np. tylko ''Dorośli, a nie Dorośli ''i ''Simowie w wieku-Dorosły.) Pozdrawiam 17:40, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Powiedz mi... czemu Ty się tak lubisz mądrować? Zamiast mówić bardziej doświadczonej Malince, że jej zachowanie jest głupie, możesz sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Znowu się próbowałaś wymądrzyć i znowu Ci nie wyszło. 19:01, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Widzisz, mnie nie interesuje od kogo pochodzisz. Simspedia to nie jest miejsce na mądrzenie się i rządzenie, ani na zwiększanie swojego ego. Bo widzisz, my Warszawiacy, jesteśmy spokojni - ale możemy w końcu wybuchąć złością, i się wyżyć - na przykład banem. Ale robimy to mądrze - w końcu to u nas jest stolica. Niemiecka Simspedia Cześć, zauważyłam Cię na Niemieckiej Simspedii , mam pytanie. Bo widzisz ja z krzesła zleciałam jak zobaczyłam artykuł o Belli Ćwir na tej ich Wiki. I za uwarzyłam, że ty działasz tam trochę. Mogłabyś mi pomóc w zbudowaniu dla Niemców artykułu o Belli..? Ja słabo umiem Niemiecki, chociaż uczę się go z 7lat.. i tak używam translatora. A ty..? To jak będzie. Pomożesz mi...? Ej no. Ja też nie znam Niemca. Używam tłumacza. Portret Cześć, wiesz jak wykonać protret Sima? Taki jaki masz w avatarze? Pozdrawiam Wojtexxx7 Cześć Albino. Wiesz może skąd wyciąga się portrety własnych Simów z Simsów3 i 2? I w ogóle portrety Simów domyślnych. Dzięki :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Aha, dzięki:) Tylko to, że ja zmieniam zdjęcia Simów wysyłanych na Giełdę. Średnio podobają mi się te domyślne, moi Simowie nie wiem czemu zawsze robią głupie miny:/ A podasz link do Twojego profilu na thesims3.com ? Ja się tam nazywam Maddie_Goth, a ty? Rozbudować artykuł o salonach spa? Chyba, że ty chcesz to zrobić. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Zaprosiłam Cię:) (Jestem Maddie_Goth jakby co;) Siemka ! THX za zostawienie mi wiadomości na Dyskusji.Mój kuzyn mieszka w woj. Śląskim ,a ja za to w wielkopolskim.Mam pytanie czy lubisz Monster High ,bo ja tak.Pytam się dlatego ,że wczoraj widziałam cię na MHWIKI jak dodawałaś jakieś tam fotki lalek nefery i operetty chyba.Pozdrawiam Martyna02 13:57, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC)Martyna02 No to trzymam za cb kciuki! Martyna02 08:24, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC)Martyna02 Nie rozumiem o co masz do mnie pretensje. U mnie w Białymstoku nie pamiętam żeby ktoś specjalnie czepiał się Ślązaków, więc w czym problem? Po prostu jestem patriotą i uważam za okropność czyny Niemców. Jeżeli chcesz być przyjaciółką Niemców, nic mi do tego. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Wojtex7|'Wojtexxx7']] Tak, od dawna to już wiem. Od jakiś dwóch lat z niecierpliwością czekam na kontynuację (teraz wszytko mi niszczy niezdecydowanie producentów ws. daty premiery - wacha się między 2014 a 2016, fu). A tak na inny temat. Pisałaś gdzieś, że "Niemcy Was traktują z szacunkiem", czy jakoś tak, z czego wynikało, że reszta Polski Was nie szanuje. Ja bynajmniej nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia (moich zdaniem nieważne, czy Kaszub, czy Ślązak, czy ktoś inny) to jest taki sam Polak jak Warszawiak czy Krakowianin. Więc przestań proszę pisać, że Was nie szanujemy itd. bo jest to nieprawda - ja nawet mam szacunek do Ślązaków za te wszytkie kopalnie itd. (ktoś nas musi utrzymywać) i za walkę górników podczas stanu wojennego. I jeszcze. Pisałaś, że pieniądze zostały zabrane na odbudowę Warszawy - ja Cię przepraszam, ale nie my ją zniszczyliśmy i nie została zniszczona przez nas. Polska to jest wspólny kraj i trzeba sobie pomagać. Tymbardziej, że Warszawę zniszczył kto? Niemcy! Polecam obejrzeć "Zakazane Piosenki". 06:27, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Oczywiście. Prześlij nam tylko te simowe wersje obrazów odznak a my je już szybciutko podstawimy. 16:37, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, że podobały Ci się "Zakazane Piosenki". Mam nadzieję, że chociaż przestaniesz pisać o kradnięciu pieniędzy na odbudowę Warszawy. 09:34, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Witaj, ostatnio na radzie administratorów zdecydowano, że Twoje zachowanie jest nieodpowiednie. Na podstawie wypowiedzi zostałaś zbanowana. Przykłady wypowiedzi: *Słuchaj, Polaku. Ten artykuł był przetłumaczony z angielskiej wersji. Wyraźnie pisało in the nineteenth century. Wejdź i sprawdź. (źródło: Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97/Archiwum/1#Uwaga) *A jakby co, to w artykule o Grzymisławie była już kategoria mieszkańcy Riverview. I nie musiałaś dodawać jej jeszcze raz. To mój artykuł, jeszcze tylko dodam zdjęcie. (źródło: Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97/Archiwum/1#Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97/Archiwum/1#Wampirzyca z mojego bloga) *Dlaczego edytowałaś mój nowy artykuł? Nie wtrąca się w sprawy Ślązakow bez pozwolenia (źródło: Dyskusja użytkownika:Exe19#Na medal 2) *Dlaczego dałaś kategorię do Gwidona Ćwira? To ja ją wymyśliłam, potrafię sobie sama poradzić. (źródło: Dyskusja użytkownika:Malinka78#.C5.9A.3F) *Hej ty! Dlaczego po mnie poprawiasz? Nie poprawia się po Ślązakach, Polaku jeden! (źródło: User blog:Lunavampirek15/Hej#WikiaArticleComments) *User blog:Blanca-Saba/Wesołego Alleluja_:)#WikiaArticleComments *Ale Ślązacy i Niemcy są przyjaciółmi. Traktujecie Nas jeszcze gorzej, oni przynajmniej zostawili nas w spokoju, a wy zabieracie nam pieniądze. Pradziadek budował Urząd Wojewódzki w Katowicach gdzie było mnóstwo pieniędzy, które zostały wykradzione na odbudowę Warszawy. (źródło: Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7#Sztuczki MediaWiki) Twoje zachowanie i ciągłe mówienie o Śląsku i uznawanie "Polaków" za gorszych jest bardzo źle widziane. Na razie zostajesz zablokowana - jest to czas na przemyślenia. 15:21, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, ja z tego dawno nie korzystałam, chociaż pewnie to wina źle zainstalowanego WordTool'a, bądź "nietypowego" zainstalowanie systemu (np. nie na C: tylko na D:). Swoją drogą, ja Ci i tak nie pomogę, bo jestem Warszawiakiem, który ukradł pieniądze na odbudowę miasta zniszczonego przez szanownego Fürhera, i moja wiedza jest niczym przy Twojej śląskiej mądrości. 13:34, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Czy ja powiedziałam, że jesteś głupia? Nie, uważam, że jako szlachetna Ślązaczka wiesz więcej ode mnie i takie błahe problemy nie zrobią Ci problemu. 13:51, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Cześć ślązaku :) xD tu pewnie nie wiesz kim jestem, ale dziam na Monster High Wiki. Też jestem ślązaczką i nikt mnie nie chce .... możemy się przyjaźnić :) Hej, wielkie, wielkie sorry, za to, że tak późno odpisuje. Nie zauważyłam wiadomości od Ciebie, przepraszam. Normalnie wskrzesiłaś, czyli jak? Powiedz, proszę. Bardzo się interesuję takimi dziwnymi kolorami skór w trójce. I mogłabyś jeszcze dać zdjęcie tego dziecka z bliska? :}} Aha! Dzięki, że powiedziałaś, ;) Ten Skin jest od tego, że nie, że Lolita miała jasno niebieski a jej chłopak był murzynem. To po prostu.. Jakby to określić.. Brak skina, czy jakoś tak. Takie są dzieci ducha. No i wskrzeszonych duchów.XD Mi raz się urodziło dziecko ducha i normalnego Sima z czarnymi łapkami. A dałabyś na bloga zdjęcia tego dziecka jak podrośnie? Tak ładnie prosi :}} XD RE:Skiny O jakiego dokładniej skina Ci chodzi? I do jakiej gry? Jeżeli do The Sims 3, to pobieram je najczęściej stąd. Pozdrawiam, Sprawa :) Hej, Albina :) Jesteś na mojej złotej liście :) Rihannka 16 Kilka spraw Więc, zacznę od tego, że nie zawsze było między nami w porządku. Ostatnio jednak przemyślałam kilka spraw i uznałam, że takie kłócenie się i sprawianie sobie przykrości nie jest w porządku; dlatego wydaje mi się, że można zapomieć o wszystkim i na spokojnie zapomnieć o kłótniach nt. regionów i Niemców i podać sobie ręce. 08:45, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Albino. ;> Ciuchy z Monster High możesz pobrać z różnych stron. Ja osobiście poleciłabym Ci ściągnąć cały komplet danej postaci z Giełdy Wymiany. Wpisz w wyszukiwarkę np. "Spectra Vondergeist Monster High" i będziesz miała. :) Ale jak wolisz, to mogę też poszukać Ci każdego ciucha i fryza oddzielnie. Pozdrawiam, 19:14, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Śląsk to twój faterland czy ojczyzna? Czy ty tak jak ja mówisz faterland zamiast ojczyzna? Bo Ślązacy (niektórzy) Tak mówią! Ichneumon 18:50, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) FB Cześć Albino ! :> Zaprosiłam Cię do znajomych na Facebooku, nie gniewasz się ? Jak chcesz to odrzuć. Po prostu jak zobaczyłam Twój awatar i to, że lubisz Simspedię na Facebooku, to strasznie chciałam Cię zaprosić do znajomych. Polubiłam Cię, jednak jesteś bardzo fajna, ;D Pozdrawiam, 18:21, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Spokojnie Paolino został ostrzeżony, nie musisz się już nim denerwować. Kogo nazywasz "ohydną bandą husytów?" (jeśli mnie, to napisz "ateistka"). Pozdrawiam, 12:29, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) ja cie znam jesteś zośka zimoch! Facebook. Hey Albina. :> Poznałam Twoje zdjęcie na FB, więc dodałam Cię do znajomych. ;) Nie gniewaj się. :P Pozdrawiam Rittap. Tak, słyszałam :D już się nie mogę doczekać! Ciekawe, jakie nowości wprowadzą. 11:02, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki Witaj :) Na początku gratuluję bardzo udanej Wiki. Tutaj mam tylko małą propozycję: mogłabyś zmienić to tło? Jest tak jaskrawe, że się nieprzyjemnie czyta, a szkoda tracić tak ciekawy materiał :) pozdrawiam, 21:41, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Jasne! Teraz się dużo milej ogląda, wszystko jest takie łagodniejsze. Pozdrawiam, 09:18, sie 4, 2012 (UTC)